


The Last Piece

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: Mohinder considered himself a logical man. He considered himself a scientist, an empiricist, a man driven by reason more than passion. He may or may not have been theonlyperson who thought this about himself, but he was firm in his beliefs, no matter how misguided. Ok, so maybe he had some Daddy Issues. Maybe he hada lot ofDaddy Issues. ... But in general, he told himself, he was a logical man. He should not care so much about getting the last piece of cake.





	The Last Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag with any relationships because it's up to you if you want to read it as slash (established relationship) or just two dudes raising a kid and chasing serial killers together.

Mohinder considered himself a logical man. He considered himself a scientist, an empiricist, a man driven by reason more than passion. He may or may not have been the _only_ person who thought this about himself, but he was firm in his beliefs, no matter how misguided. Ok, so maybe he had some Daddy Issues. Maybe he had _a lot_ of Daddy Issues. Maybe his accent became more British-sounding when he was nervous, which appeared to be most of the time since he’d come to the United States and nearly gotten murdered on a regular basis. Maybe he was a bit too adamant about the wonders of papier-mâché volcanoes, to the point that Molly had begged him to stop building them and leaving lying around where she might trip over them. But in general, he told himself, he was a logical man. He should not care so much about getting the last piece of cake.

It’s just that it was _carrot cake_ , and carrot cake was possibly the only thing Mohinder liked about this cold and dangerous country. Their coffee was a joke, and their tea… well if their tea was a joke, then the joke was in bad taste. They didn’t believe in spice, or flavor, or anything decent when it came to food. Donuts were a sad excuse for almost-but-not-quite-cake, and muffins were just unnecessary. But carrot cake. That was something that made the transatlantic journey almost seem worthwhile.

What could Matt possibly need this last piece of cake so much for? He had the whole country at his fingertips. He was not only a native, but a native of the privileged race (and they gave Indians a hard time for the caste system), of the privileged gender (well, Mohinder was of the privileged gender too, but let’s not get off track), not to mention, he actually _liked_ donuts. It was pure petty-mindedness that he would even argue that he deserved the last piece of cake.

 

Matt didn’t even like carrot cake, but he could not take one more bout of Mohinder with a sugar high. He had half a mind to throw the darn thing out, but he knew that Mohinder would give him a lecture about wasting food, that there were children starving in India, he would know, and these children had never tasted carrot cake and likely never would, and what a tragedy, and anyway there’s nothing wrong with making a million papier-mâché volcanos, the eruption is so satisfying, plus Molly loves them, he’s just sure of it, and isn’t it interesting how Americans call bicarbonate “baking soda,” when baking is only a small fraction of its true use… and that was without the sugar rush.

What Matt hasted most of all was the cloyingly sweet frosting. And the raisins, bloated with carrot-cake-juices. And the texture. And the smell. And everything. Everything about carrot cake. But he would eat the damned piece if it would save him from Mohinder on a sugar bend.

 

Molly hated to see her dads fight. She loved both of them, the cop who had saved her life, and the scientist who kept her healthy and built her endless (un-asked-for) papier-mâché volcanoes. She could see that the source of this strife was the last piece of carrot cake. She hated when they fought, and she loved anything with sugar. It was really the only logical choice.

 

“Molly! Did you eat the last piece of carrot cake?” Mohinder asked.

“Yes, Mohinder. Why, were you saving it for something?”

“No, sweetie, he was not saving it for anything,” Matt told her out loud. And then, via telepathy, _You are a hero to us all._

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the day, when the show first aired, my friend and I noticed that Mohinder, a theoretical geneticist, seemed to do a lot of general sciencing - being Molly's medical doctor, doctoring Sylar's tea, etc etc. Like the writers had just been like "oh, it's science, science is all the same." So we had a running joke that at some point, there would be an episode that featured a papier-mâché volcano. We were very sad that this day never came.
> 
> Inspired by a prompt from the OTPisms tumblr:  
> OTP Idea #81  
> Imagine your OTP fighting over who gets the last piece of cake.
> 
> And inspired by a stray comment from a coworker and the fact that I freaking love carrot cake.


End file.
